Hidden Talents
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Harry Lupin has had a good life: raised in Spain with his siblings Draco, Luna and Jessie by their mother, Emily, and enrolled into St Brueto's School for Magically Gifted Children. But when he turns up at Hogwarts and they try to split his family up, as well as his relationship with his bf, well, let's just say he's not happy. (Warnings Inside. Fem!Remus, RW/HP, Eventual M!Preg,)
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**** Slash, Fem!Remus, Cross dressing, Songs! (A lot of them,) cussing (Ron and Draco's filthy mouths), M!Preg, Good!Draco, Good!Lucius, Alive!Potters, Ginny Bashing, Wrong!BWL, OCC-Ness**

**Pairings: RL/SB (Wolfstar - Fem!Remus/Sirius), JP/LE (James/Lily), HP/RW (Harry/Ron), DM/HG (Dramione), NL/LL (Neville/Luna), SF/DT (Dean/Seamus), GW/LJ (George/Lee), FW/AJ (Fred/Angelina),**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: I know it seems as if it's Molly and Arthur Bashing, but it's not. They are so busy with so many children, and they love Ron deeply. Also, it will get better, promise! I know this chapter seems quite crap.**

Chapter 1

He smiled as his boyfriend buried his head into his warm torso. The red-head sighed as he looked up to his raven-haired lover, and kissed his lips.

"I really should go," The taller boy whispered, as Harry sighed.

"Stay, Ron, please." He pleaded quietly, as Ron buried his head into Harry's shoulder, briefly kissing it.

"If I don't, they'll notice. Well, Perce, Bill and Charlie will," Ron said bitterly, as Harry sighed softly.

"They love you, all of them do." He said, as Ron raised his eyebrows.

"See you later," Ron said, before kissing Harry, spelling his clothes on quickly, and transporting through the phone to Percy's room. **[1]**

"Thank you Perce," He whispered, as his intelligent brother smiled.

"Well, we have to help each other out, don't we," Percy smiled, as he turned back to his phone. "We're the only ones left," He said, as Ron smiled.

Even though Fred, George and Ginny were still also at home, Percy and Ron said they were the only ones left as when Bill and Charlie left, the twins gained most attention, as well as Ginny, as she was the only girl. Percy did get some attention, as he was very smart, but he, Bill and Charlie had noticed that even though his parents had tried to give Ron an equal amount of attention as Ginny and the twins, they were so busy, so the 3 older siblings tried to talk to their younger brother constantly and give him attention. Ginny, even now, got and gets quite jealous, and would try to avert Bill and Charlie's attention when they came home for visits. Sometimes they let it work for a few hours, and would make it seem as they were giving all their siblings equal attention, but other times they wouldn't.

Percy was the only one yet who knew of Ron's relationship with his best mate, who went to school in Spain with him. It had taken ages for Ron to get his parents to agree when he got offered to go, as it was an exclusive school, and his parents were delighted, especially when they were told that as Ron was part of a 'Gifted and Talented' group of children, so the school was for free and funded on fundraising events that usually happened around the world with the school. Ron would talk briefly about the work he did at the school, but didn't talk about his friends, or people he had met. But he did talk to Percy about Harry; the bookworm could tell that this school and Harry had changed Ron a lot. For a start, he was a lot more confident, but a lot less judging, like certain Weasleys. He had also gained intellectually, and Percy was able to have a lot of conversations with his youngest brother, as well as Percy being able to play chess with him, which was good for strategic thinking. The 2 Weasley boys had bonded a lot.

"Go on, you better get changed. Mum and Dad have a meeting later, and we're all required to go," Percy told him, as he went to get changed himself. Ron nodded, and snuck up to his room, thinking about his boyfriend. As his mother called them all down, he smiled as Hedwig flew into the room. Taking the letter, he placed it in his pocket and gave Hedwig some treats, before walking downstairs. He grabbed his Sketch book and pencil, and took them down as well as he sat by Percy at the end of the table. Bill smiled at Ron, as Charlie started a conversation with their younger brother. Their father, Arthur, also joined in, very happy to be hearing about Ron's school life.

Meanwhile, over in the glorious country of Spain, Harry was walking down the stairs to the breakfast table, where Draco, Luna, Jessica (Lupin), and their mother Emily were sat. Emily Lupin was the late Remus Lupin, but had been transformed into a woman due to a faulty werewolf cure attempt. She had taken Harry and Draco in ever since Harry's parents had abandoned him at an orphanage and Draco's father had asked her to take his son in when he went to jail. She smiled at her son and guided him over to the table, as Draco grinned.

"So, has Ron left then?" He asked, as Emily lightly hit Draco on the back of the head with the newspaper, as Luna laughed.

"Yes, actually; so, what's the news you're desperate to tell, Jessie?" Harry grinned, as Jessica laughed slightly. She had long brown hair, darker than her mothers, and big blue eyes, with grey hints in them. She also had a very mischievous trait, and curious one, which helped a lot of the time.

"Saint Brueto's is moving to Hogwarts for a tournament. All parents have been informed, as only our year is going." She told him worriedly, as he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, and why are we being told this now?" He asked, as Emily sighed.

"Because Jess knows her dear father is there," Draco told him, as Harry nodded. He also knew that that meant his biological parents were there. He couldn't remember them, and didn't know if he wanted to.

"And my parents," He said, as they looked at each other. Suddenly, Emily stood up and walked to her son, taking him in her arms.

"You are my son!" She told him fiercely, as Harry smiled and nodded. "I was the one who raised you, and I'll be damned if Lily and James Potter think they can just come waltzing into our lives and take you away from me! Anyway, I have the legal adoption papers for everyone, except Jessie, as she's been mine ever since she was born." Emily smirked, as Harry and Draco laughed and Jess and Luna smiled softly, giggling. "And the papers are muggle and wizardry." She said, before going back to her seat. Harry smiled at his mum, knowing she would go to hell and back if it meant saving her kids.

"I know, Mum," He said softly, as she smiled at him, and the others, before they all started to ask questions about Hogwarts and England, curious about the one place they hadn't been to that meant a lot to their mother.

In the meantime, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking at the list of students coming to Hogwarts during the Tournament.

_Draco Severus Malfoy-Lupin_

_Harry James Potter-Lupin_

_Jessica Rose Black-Lupin_

_Luna Bella Lovegood-Lupin_

'Oh, what a year this is going to be,' He thought, chuckling, while promising himself he would do whatever he could to try to protect the four children of his dear friend and once apprentice.

**So, what did you all think? Good or Bad? Reviews are welcome. **

**[1] - I thought that wizard's shouldn't just have 5 ways of travelling- Carriages, Brooms, Apparation, Floo and Cars. I think they should have multiple ways, especially in other countries as they have different cultures.**

**Also, the tournament IS NOT the Triwizarding Tournament, but a different one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:**** Slash, Fem!Remus, Cross dressing, Songs! (A lot of them,) cussing (Ron and Draco's filthy mouths,), M-Preg, Good!-Draco, Good!-Lucius, Alive!-Potters, Ginny Bashing, Wrong!-BWL, **

**Pairings: RL/SB (Wolfstar - Fem!Remus/Sirius), JP/LE (James/Lily), HP/RW (Harry/Ron), DM/HG (Dramione), NL/LL (Neville/Luna), SF/DT (Dean/Seamus), GW/LJ (George/Lee), FW/AJ (Fred/Angelina),**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Yes, I got the name Johnstone from Willy Russell's ****Blood Brothers****, which I am doing for my mock exam in Drama. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! Also, to all who read my story Forgotten, it is on hold for the moment, but I will try to get it done. I am putting it off for now as I have writers block for it.**

Chapter 2

Ron smiled at Harry, as he walked over to him. Even though their year was going to Hogwarts, they still had to visit St Brueto's. Also, Ron had left some stuff at their school anyway, so he had to go fetch that. The two boys briefly kissed, before walking down to the Dining hall. They looked up to the stage, where their Head of Year, Mrs Johnstone was speaking to the rest of their year; Emily Lupin was also to be going to Hogwarts with them. She was the Music and Drama teacher, and was to be taking over the lessons that Mrs Johnstone couldn't teach.

"So, we will be travelling in the Gypsy Caravans, and in your dorm groups. I hope you all behave while we're at Hogwarts," She said, looking straight and Harry and Ron, who both grinned. They all filed out of the hall and out into the courtyard, where 8 gypsy caravans were all tied together, 2 hippogriffs disguised as Horses ready to pull them. They all got into their dorm groups, the girls in the first 4 and the boys in the next 3, the teachers in the last. Harry and Ron grinned at their mate Dean, who was an artist, as he was pushed into their caravan by Draco.

"Thanks Dray," He scowled, as the blonde-haired Lupin just laughed. Ron followed in and held a hand out to Harry, who took it and smiled at the blushing red-head.

"So, did you tell them?" Harry asked quietly, as the two boys walked over to where their mattresses where. They knew Cots would only just fall if they went over a bump or something, so they were fine with it.

"Yeah, I told my Mum and Dad. They were fine with it," Ron said, as Harry nodded, watching his brother and Dean now starting a game of cards with their other dorm mates; Danny, Graeme, Luke and Robbie. Their last dorm mate was Aled, but he had moved back to Greece last year with his sister Violet, who was in Jessie's dorm. The group were all close friends with Jessie's dorm, which consisted of Luna, Chrissie, Hydie, Cassie, and Sarah. Harry leant back and looked up at the ceiling, as Ron leant his head on Harry's chest. He smiled as Harry shifted to help his boyfriend get comfortable. The boys all ignored the couple, as they felt that if they didn't, they would be intruding on an intimate moment.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, all of the professors were helping set up extra rooms in abandoned classrooms for the specific rooms the visiting schools would need. Dumbledore had told them about the talents of the students of St Brueto's, and of the other schools various talents and information.

"Albus, are you sure about the Potter's transferring this year?" Minerva McGonagall asked worriedly, as she looked at the list of Students visiting.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Minerva. Remus Lupin wouldn't send his children out without them bring protected. He's very protective," They both smiled fondly, remembering the Werewolf's protectiveness of the younger students during his time at Hogwarts.

"I have no doubt. I'm just worried that Lily and James may start to argue again."

"I'm sure they will work out their differences." Albus told her, as she nodded.

"Let's hope so," She sighed, as they went back to their thoughts.

A few days later, the Professors and Students of Hogwarts were all waiting in the Great Hall for their guests, as the students themselves trooped into the hall. All the students were wearing uniforms, girls wearing white shirts, black skirts, and black or royal blue cardigans or jumpers, while the boys were wearing white shirts, black trousers, and blue and black ties.

"Welcome, Students of St Brueto's, to Hogwarts; we hope you enjoy your stay here." Mrs Johnstone smiled, as Emily beamed at Dumbledore, who recognised her immediately. Mrs Johnstone looked to Emily, who smiled and nodded at her. The single mother of 4 marched to the front of the group of 5th years, and looked at them sternly.

"Right, I'll be telling you all this once. Anyone who is reported to me by the Professors or Prefects will be severely punished. Am I making myself clear?" All the students nodded. "Good. Enjoy your free time, and remember, you're work is important." She looked at them proudly, before going up to the Staff Table with Mrs Johnstone as the students went to their allocated tables. Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor table with Dean and Draco, as Jess and her friends went over to the Ravenclaw table.

**So, the next chapter will be introductions and the full 5****th**** Year being cast in the play. Review!**


End file.
